The Darkness Hope
by Elmentel Dragon
Summary: When the door that had sealed the demons, creatures, and the spirit. the door been sealed for a millions years until now, but then someone had tried to open for many time but none had success until one day some had open the door and open who can help?
1. Chapter 1: Hunting

Chapter 1: Hunting

Somewhere around the Shadow forest Darkscar climbing up to gets a Silver flower that only found at the shadow forest every 5 years. When he arrives on top he looks around "Hm…where is the silver flower? Aha I found you!!!" He spots the silver flower at the pond not far where he is, so he jumps down right there. While he's falling down pull something out of his bag. "OK, I have only one shot" he said then he wait for his chances. "C'mon…" He waited as he continued to fall down until he spotted the pteranodon is not too far before he threw the silver rope at the pteranodon's leg. "Gotcha!" he cried as it headed towards the pond where the silver flower was found.

Several minutes later, he jumped down at the middle of the pond where a small island "Hm…now let's get this flower and head back" to land on Suddenly, a sea serpent appears from the water and says, "Who dares to take my precious flower?!" It looked down at Darkscar. "You!! Humans again! How many times must I kill your kind?!" it roared before it attacked without warning.

Darkscar tried to dodge the serpent but it is too late as the monter's tail grabs him "AH!!! Let's go of me you stupid snake!!!" When the guardian of the silver flowers heard his words, he became even more angry and continued to drag him down into the water. He swam down and down until he reached the bottom of the pond.

He turned around and looked at Darkscar. "Now, you are on my land. Give me the flower you took and I'll let you go. If you not, then you die," the guardian warned with a cruel smile, waiting for an answer. Darkscar looks at the Guardian and thinks about what to do. Hmm....I love my life but I have my orders to send this to the Guild Hunter. He then drew his sword from his sheath, ready to fight.

The Guardian saw it and said, "Well, you've decided to die. Okay then, I will crush you!" He charged directly after the words left his mouth as he looked at Darkscar with red eyes glowing.

Darkscar saw that the Guardian was attacking immediately so he lifted his sword to block him. Suddenly, as his sword rose, he felt something was not right, as if his body was suddenly heavy and a tight pressure was at his chest. The Guardian had struck him forcing Darkscar to hold on and try to block him. What is happening to my body?

The monster laughed. "You just realized that something is not right. The water of this pond can make paralyze people if you stay longer than 2 gore. You can't move at all and eventually will die," the serpent said while pushing him deeper than before, intent on holding him there for 2 gore.

Darkscar tries to pull himself but the guardian had bite one of his leg and lock like that [i]C'mon think there most be a way to get lose from this situation?[/i] He looks around as fast as he can, until he spot where he could attacks, while the guardian is still pulled him. Darkscar tries to throw his sword right at the guardian eyes.

The guardian didn't see what his prey doing his eyes is looking right ahead until the sword strike right at his left eyes, then he lets go of Darkscar and roar in pain. He rolls in pain, after few minutes later the sword comes out then he looks where Darkscar is "I will kill you! Where are you!" he said while still looking for him.

Darkscar hided under the guardian belly then he saw his sword not far from him [i]Hm...How do I get my sword and kill him? There must be a way to kill him before he see me?[/i] He though to himself.

Suddenly, the guardian looks down and sees Darkscar right under him. He attacks directly, and open his mouth to eat him right there.

He immediately a jump to dodge the attack and pick his sword at the same time, when he turns around and sees the guardian at fronts of him already and open it mouth to eat him. Darkscar tries to jumps up fast as he cans but it to late it swallow him inside "Now you are inside me, I will melt you in there!!" he said then he lies down and wait.

Inside the Guardian stomach Darkscar tried to cut through but nothing happen then he sits there and think "Hm…his stomach is harder then metal I know. How do I get out of here?" He said while looking a weak spot to cut. Several minutes later he smells something burning or melting he can tell it, he looks several times until he spot that his armor start to melt and his. He start to think fast until he sees something not right at the stomach where he attacked before "Hm…so that why" then he pick his sword and aim at the tiny hole, then he strikes right there and it pass through.

The guardian suddenly head up and roars in pain and he start to swims up to the surface it struggles all around the place everything been destroyed until it dies. Several minutes later Trys come out of the guardian body and says "Man… that disgusting in my live I never had every do that again" then he sits there and lies there.

Meanwhile at the guild people comes in and out for doing there jobs until the head guild come out and looks around if Darkscar came back yet "Hm…this is the ten time he come late!!" then he walks inside the door and sit on his seat and take his pipe to smoke.

Back at Darkscar he wakes up when the sun rise up "Yawn…what a nice day" he said then he gets up and looks at the time "Oh no!! I'm late he will kill me" he picks the horn and blow it.

Several minutes later Darkscar looks around where is she "Hm…where is she now?" he looked until he spot her not far and it coming fast.

When she arrives she looks at Darkscar "Oh no not now" after he said she jumps right at him and licks. Darkscar fall down to the ground and tried to push her away from his face.

"C'mon Tura now we need to head back to the guild before he will punish us" he said. Tura heard that she move aside and stand there. Darkscar gets up and put his bag on her back and hope into her and says "Let's go!!!" when she heard that and start running fast.

At the guild master come out of his room and everyone turns directly when the he come out of the room. They all suddenly run out of the guild when they saw his face looks angry like the last time "WHERE IS DARKSCAR!!!" he shouted all the place shacking like there are earthquake.

Darkscar arrived and heard the shout "Gulp…I think I in big trouble…" then he walks inside and says "Hello master I'm bac…!" the wood hit right at his faces. He flies and hit the wall "OUCH!!!! That hurt!!" he looks at master, and then he realizes something.

"YOU LATE AS USEUL!!!" he shouted at Darkscar and throw another wood right at him. Darkscar dodge and trying to picked the silver flower and show him. He wondered where his bag is then he realizes that his bag is with Tura back.

"I got the silver flower as you ask Master!!" he dodges again when the wood flied over him. He says "Is inside the bag! Tura come here with the bag!!" When she heard that she doesn't come to him with bag at all. Darkscar looks at Tura and says again "Bring that bag to me now!" he dodged again but Tura didn't came him again, then he runs to her and picks the silver flower and throws it to him.

When the silver flower been thrown suddenly the guild master picks directly and calms down "Next times don't come late again!!" he said and walks to his office room.

After the guild master head back to his room "Phew that was close" then he turns around and looks right at Tura. "You!! I told you to bring it to me!!! And why don't you do it!" he said and looks angry at her.

Tura walked back when Darkscar yelled at her [i]I'm scare you know and he looks scary when he really bad at you[/i] she said but Darkscar doesn't understand what she said at all only he can heard the sound of the beast.

Several minutes later all the guild member come inside and start chatting about Darkscar that always come late from his mission. Dakscar get bored when they always talking to him like that "Lets go home then Tura" he walked out of the guild and heading to his place and she follow him.


	2. Chapter 2: Myster Person

At his room Darkscar slept there until he had the same nightmare "Hm….Not again" he said until a small like appears and it getting bigger then before. He looks at the light rise his hand up and looks "What is that" then a beast appears right at him and try to eat him. Darkscar wakes up "AH!!! That nightmare again…" Tura snuggles him when she heard his scream. "Is ok Tura is only a nightmare" he said and pats her head while lies on his bad "Hm...What that mean?"

Next day in the morning "Yawn….man I hardly slept last night" he said and looks at Tura with a happy sound.

Suddenly someone bumped at Darkscar "Watched wher you going!!" she said.

"You the one watch where you going!!" he said but she walked away before he said finished. Darkscar really gets angry then he arrives from walked all the way from his house.

When he goes inside and sit there and his eyes start to close "Yawn….need some sleep…" then he felt to sleep.

Kara saw Darkscar before he sit and knew that he need something strong drink that would wakes him up "Heh…time to test the new drinks that I made" he pure the drinks into the cap and walks to the him. "Here drinks this it would wake you up" she said and walks to her counter.

Darkscar looks at the drink "Hm…Hay! Are you sure is not poison!?" He looked what is inside.

"Is only a strong coffee that all" she said while cleaned the counter. She looks at Darkscar and other people that talking around the guild.

He picks the cap and sniffed if is a coffee "Hm…it smells like a coffee, well then I drink it and thank for the drink Kara!" He drinks in directly then the coffee start the trick. He feels nice and not felt tired "Thanks Kara I own you one!!" then he jumps out of the table and looks at the board. "Hm…this would be nice to hunt the golden eyes….golden eye? What is it?" then someone says "The golden eyes can only be found at the Grunder tower at the south-east." Darkscar turns and sees is Jake.

"Hello Darkscar long times no see how are?" he asks he reply back "Yeah long time no see, so what are you doing here I heard that you at the northern."

Jake smiles at Darkscar and says "Well, I done over there, so I come back here to find another mission to do but unlucky that you had choice the Golden eyes."

Darkscar thinks and says "Well, we can team up together like last time, what you think?"

Jake think for few minutes and says "Why not it would be like the old time then lets going!!" He runs out of the guild and hope into his raptor. "C'mon Darkscar we don't have all day!!"

Darkscar smiles then follow him and whistle "Tura we are going out now!!" he shouted while running then Tura appears right there and waited. He sees Tura then he hops up right at her and start make hast to the tower "Let's race who will the first arrives at the tower uh?"

"OK, lets race then but who is the last one would cook tonight how it is?" he said while looked at Darkscar then he reply "OK lets do it!!" then they both race to the tower.

At the tower someone standing there and spell the magic word to go in few minutes later the door is open then the mystery person walks inside and lets the door open.

Several hours later the sun is going down soon but Darkscar and Jake still raced to the tower. "Hay Jake! How long till we are there I getting a feeling that we been watching for long time now" Darkscar said.

Jake looks around and says "Yeah I had the same feeling like been watching from the start when we out of the city" he said.

Several minutes later someone or something come out of the sand and looks at them then it go in the sand again and follows them. They both know that something is under sand and followed them from the start, so they speed the ride faster until a chain pop out of the sand at Jake.

Jake surprises then a sword come and block it he looks at Darkscar "Thanks Darkscar I own you one" he said, after that another chain pop out of then sand again and hit Jake right at the chest and he fall down.

Darkscar jumps down and run to his where he had thrown and picked it up "Jake! Are you ok?" he said and ready for the fight. Suddenly, a chain appears and holds his sword "Jake prepares for fight they under sand or uses magic like you always do!!" Darkscar tries to hold his sword but it pull out of his grips.

Jake didn't do anything like Darkscar said "Darskcar, I can do any magic like before…." Darkscar reply "What! Why you can't use the magic?" Jake doesn't know what to tell until a claws come out and grabs Jake then dragging him down into the sand. "Help!" Jake yelled for help then Tura came to help Jake and hit the claw directly and pulled him up to her. "Thank you Tura" then another claws appears and try to grabs Tura leg.

She jumps up before the can grips her then she runs directly to Darkscar. "Good job and now run to the tower!!" he said and starting to runs, other also follows Darkscar into the tower.

When everyone runs into the tower and stop right there the creatures from under sand vanished. When they both turned the sand creatures attacks right when they turned. Darkscar and Jake dodged away in different side. When the creature on the solid ground they start to turn to stone slowly few minutes later it turned to stone.

They both looked when they all turned to stone then Darkscar said "Hm…OK now can you tell why you can uses magic anymore?" he asked and wondered why, he reply back "Well…I don't know like someone stole my power only I know it came from this place, but I can sense it." Darkscar looks around and says "OK, you said that you can sense that you magic is here, so maybe the person that stole you magic would be here to, then lets go now I had a bad feeling like something going to happen really bad"

In the middle of the tower the mystery person who that stole Jake magic power had heard someone down there "Hm…He arrived already OK, then time to get rid of him once and for all" then that person start to cast summon spell few minutes later of the cast the spelled then something coming out. It looks like a beast "Go now and get rid of him!!" the beast nodded before it disappears.

Meanwhile Dakrscar group still looking a way up "Jake any luck?" He only nod and says "No I can't find a single door and how about you?" Darkscar nodded.

Several minutes later Tura were still looking a way up until she spots the stair to go up then she runs back where Darkcar and Jake are. "Grora!!!" Darkscar looks while she still ran to them "What is it?" he said then she pulled Darkscar to follows her.

They all follow her to the way up until they all stop "Jake can you feels that?" he reply "Yeah I know that feeling and it coming this way." Darkscar tried to sheet his sword out, but his sword is gone "This just prime I lost me sword at the desert what I gonna fight?"

Tura looks at the back bag where the last times Darkscar find the sword from the Tumara swamp, then she throw it to him and says "Grora!!!"

Darkscar hears he turns around and Grab his sword immediately and ready for the fight "Go now hide I will take care that thing" he said then he hears the cracking sound some where near.

At the door where the stairs is, the air started to make a cracking sound then it pilling out slowly only the eyes of the beast appears in the hole and looks at Darkscar, few minutes later it jumps directly to him when Darskcar turned his back to the beast.


	3. Chapter 3:To the Death

Chapter3: To the Death

When Darkscar dodged the Attack then looks at the beast but it start to disappear slowly "Jake! Can you tell me what I against with?" he said while defend himself with unknown creature.

Jake pick the his book and looks "Hm…creatures that can disappear Hm…Aha I got it, it called it self the Drogona the phantom of death, be careful the creature have deadly poison claw and tail like a blade only one slide you will be dead or slowly die."

"OK then, and how do I can see, it always disappears when it attacked?" Darkscar looks around, suddenly Drogona attacks right behind Darkscar. He turns around and block the attacks when it pass him he tried to attack but it disappears again "I getting pits off with that beast Tura give me the Frongose!!" Tura turns her had and looks for the fruit with several colors like a rainbow.

The beast looks at Darkscar still until it turn his attention to Tura that still searched the fruit and it walks directly to her, and it pass where the light.

Darskcar sees something at the ground a shadow forming up and he know now where is it, so he know where it going "Tura watch out!!!" he shouted directly and ran to the beast.

She heard what he said then Tura looks around but she doesn't see it until it to late then beast jumps right at her and trying to kill her. She tried to get lose from the beast but it to strong until the Beast roars in pain it looks at his back and sees a sword right there when Darkscar thrown, then she kick the beast up directly.

The beast turns around suddenly Darkscar is right at front of the beast and pouch the beast face "OUCH!! That hurt" Darkscar said while looking at his hand, then the beast tries to bite Darskcar right at the leg.

Darkscar jumps away but his trouser is been rip out "Hey! That my favorite trouser!! " he said then he jump on Drogana back and grip his sword directly when he on the back.

The beast tries to get rid of Darkscar away from his back. Darkscar hold the sword tighter and trying to not fall off the beast "Yehaaa!!!" The beast starts to get tired so he ran toward the wall. Suddenly Darkscar jumps away and pulled his sword with before the beast hit the wall but it stop and turns and attack Darkscar.

Darkscar jumps down to the ground and the beast pass him "Man…how I can kill it, when it moving so fast!!" He tried to kill the beast but it disappeared before the sword can hit.

Jake looks around the beast "Darkscar looks at the beast it wounded to!!" he said. Darskcar looked around but no siege at all.

"I don't saw it, are you sure it wounded?" he asks Jake and looked around again, and then it appears right at front of Darkscar while it jumped directly to him. Dakscarfall backward to the ground and he sees his chance to kill it, so he strike directly to the belly of the beast.

Jake come out and tried to pull the beast out of Darkscar then Tura kicks the dead body of the beast to roll over.

Darkscar lies there and looks at them "Thanks I though I would be dead right here, let's go now" he said and ran to the stair while other follows him.

The mystery sense that Drogana had failed "Hm...Someone is helping him…I will take care him later after I done here" the mystery person said and almost on top of the tower.

Darkscar still leaded the way up as fast he cans "C'mon we don't have time I had a feeling that someone is going to do something bad." He looks down and sees that Jake is so slowly "Tura carry Jake and run after me OK" she picked Jake and ran after when she heard what Darkscar said.

Meanwhile Darkscar group still ran up to the top tower the mystery person is on top and walks to the large crystal in other name the golden eyes "Yes! Is time to make this world into the darkness like 1500 years." Then that person starts to uses the spell to open the dimension to the dark world.

Jake senses the magic on top of the tower "Darkscar hurry it starting someone start to summon something I really don't know what is it!" Darkscar heard that he speed his feet up a little.

Several minutes later something happen the door appears at front of the person and it start to open slowly "Yes, almost there!!" at other side of the door the evil thing start to wakes from their sleeping for many century. They almost there but it to late the door open half of it and the evil coming out directly all around the tower.

"What going on here?" Darkscar asks Jake and tried to kill the evil spirits but it had no affected at all it passed through when his sword hit.

The mystery person looked back and says "You are to late now master Jake" Jake remember this voice.

"Aricai is that you?" then she takes the hood out and show her face. Jake can't believe is his friend who had stolen his power "Why are you doing this!!" he said and wants to known why.

Aricai says "You are too late to stop, and why I do that because I hate you! That why" then she attacks with the dark magic and try to kill him with lighting.

Jake tries to block the spell but he to weak to used the spell then he got hit by the dark spell "Aaaa…." Darkscar saw he get really angry he ran toward to Aricai but she blown him directly before he can tough her.

"Jake how can we stop her?" he said while trying to gets up but the lightning that hit him made him paralyze.

Aricai walks slowly to Jake and says "Is time to kill you!!" she summon a dagger and tries to kill him, but Jake picks with something out of his sleeve and kill her with his own hand.

"I'm sorry I had to do this" he said then Aricai smiles at him and says "Thank you Jake…." Then she dies right on his arm. Jake looks at the demon door and sees that something is coming out. "I will not let you out Droconia!!!" then he ran into the door and fight while Darkscar still paralyze from the spell.

"Jake Are you crazy!!! NO!!!" but Jake smiles while he fight with the evil and said something to him, then the door close.


	4. Chapter 4: Move On

Chapter 4: Move on

6 month later after what happen when Jake jumped into the door and seal it with his life but some demons or creatures been release from their seal and are all around the world.

At the Munori Mountain Darkscar were climbing up where the cave is and where the demon is that treat the people at the village "Hm…man why demon always love to stay up here man I getting tired!!" he said while still climbed until Tura says [i]Well, this one is a Harpy that live inside the cave that way.[/i]

Darkscar reach on top of the mountain and where the cave is and he heading inside to hunt down the harpy, so he make a torch and walk in "Hm…man it stink like dead here…" he said and walked deeper inside, until he sees a nest several of them. He walks around and check how many in there "1...2...3…12 nest this gonna be hard to kill them all" he said until he heard something moving. He draws his sword out of the sheet and prepares to fight.

Outside the cave Tura looked around until she saw something came this way [i]Darkscar I think you will have a company soon![/i] she hide directly inside the bushes and looks up.

Several of Harpies heading inside the cave and they brought something with them a humans still alive.

Darkscar heard what Tura said so he hide behind the big rock and wait for his moment to kill the harpy one by one "OK, I'm ready to ruble with them" he said and rise his sword high up and wait there.

While he wait to kills the harpies one by one but then something make a sound , so he turns around and see a giant bird and it looking at him with a red green eyes. The bird opens it peak and trying to eat Darkscar.

Darkscar saw that came then he jumped over it head, and he strike the bird with his sword "No way will you eat me!" He shouted very loud until the harpies heard that shouted then they all running and sees that the bird it's dead. They all looks at Darkscar and transform to a birds but dangerous and it start to breath gas out of it peak.

Darkscar sees the human start to turns to stone slowly and brake in pieces "Great!" the harpy attacks him and trying to turn him to stone until he throw his dagger at the harpy and it falling down right at him. Darkscar jumps away then the next one come and attack him and blast with the smokes to turn him to stone, he jumped before it hit him and strike right at the forehead. He landed down the next one grabs him right there and heading to the wall Darkscar tries to get lose before he hit the wall.

The harpy that Grip Darkscar shoulder it headed to the wall of the cave then it lets go before it almost hit the wall.

Darkscar felled right to the wall and hit then he fall down to the ground hard "Ouch!...This gonna be hurt for long" he said then another harpy carried him, he cute the leg before he been carried again "Not this time!" he said and ran into the small cave where they can't flied and he heading outside with a small bombs he dropped before he jumped out of the cave.

The harpies ran after him until the bombs start too exploded at the same time when Darkscar jumped out of the cave and felling down. The cave collapsing down and the harpies die in there.

Tura heard the explosive directly, then she looks up and see Darkscar falling down [i]Hold on Darkscar I'm coming![/i] then she runs to him and start to changes form to a dragon but is a form as a wyvern. She flies after changed form to that and trying to catch Darkscar that felling down.

"Tura! Come and help me now!!" he shouted while he still falling down very fast until Tura grabs him right in time before he hit to the ground. "Phew…Thanks you Tura." She dropped him down and turns back.

At night they set camp right in the middle of the forest where mostly danger animal and creatures is "Uh…there are still 50 more to kill them" Darkscar said while looking at the fire.

Tura only nodded what he said and looks up [i]Well, we had only 120 days to finished the job what Jake left us to do[/i]she said while looked up at the stars then she looks at Darkscar and sees that he feels bad what happen over 6 month now. [i]Darkscar I know you are sad what happen over 6 month now after Jake dead…[/i]

Darkscar think about six month ago when Jake ran into the dimension door where evil thing are is getting loosed out of their sealed and that time he is so hopeless to help Jake and sees him dead right at front of him when the door started to sealed again but 100 evil spirits or creatures been lose from their seal but one word that came out before Jake died "Darkscar...Please stop…the 100 evil spirits…and send them back to hell and please move on" then the door sealed after he said, then a energy wave appears around Tura mostly changes form to wyvern and human.

They both looks at each other until Darkscr say "Well, I head to sleep then" then he slept right on the ground where he can see the stars. "You know that the star is beautiful at night like this" he said while looked at the stars.

Tura smiles when he said that and she know what he mean [i]I know but I hope we can see more after we done with 50 evil spirits that we have to face.[/i]

"Yeah and we make a promise to Jake that we will kill the100 Evil spirit for him..." Darkscar said and then he closes his eyes and felt to sleep. Tura saw Darkscar felt to sleep, she smiled at him [i]Night then my love…[/i]

Next day in the morning they both arrived at the villages and talkingto the head villages "Everything is all done now and there are no more troubles with those creatures" Darkscar said.

Everyone start to feels happy and heading back what they do most then Tura stands beside Darkscar then she poke him to let him know it time to go "OK, lets go then" hope right at her back and ride out of town.


	5. Chapter 5: Internel Darkness

Chapter 5: Internal Dark

At the other side of the dimension where the evil spirit seal inside "Well, Jake I think your friends made my minion dead again and that 50 already!" The king of the King really looks angry at them.

Jake stay still he is weak and says "He…will…destroy you and your minions for good…." Then he unconsciousness right there but he still breathing. The dark lord looked at Jake. "You will be mine soon Jake you will when you're are mine I will make a monster that strong mean pure evil!"

At the duck Darkscar and Tura were walking around the town and see people stay in peace and no monster or evil spirit attack this town "Well, look nice where what do you think Tura" he looked at her, but she doesn't like at all and she still looked angry when he accidentally saw her naked at the pond. "Come on now I know that I'm wrong; please no need to get that angry."

Tura looked at Darkscar and angry at him "I don't want to talks with you anymore!" then she walks away from him and heading to the inn. Darkscar really hate when it happen this way.

At the duck the seamen's gathering around inside the warehouse and start talking about the people had disappeared at the night "This is the 10th times already in this month now! We must do something!" But the other doesn't care they only care themselves. "Pleas help me and other who lost their families!!"

Darkscar walking around and passing the warehouse until he heard someone shouted, so he walks inside "Er…did someone calling for help?" he asks but seaman all looks at Darkscar directly at him. "OK, sorry to bother you all" he closed the door slowly until the man that calls for help came to him. Darkscar looks at him "Yes, but can we talks ales where here is not convenient to talk."

"Come to my place then I will talk about it" then he walks out of the warehouse and heading to his place. Darkscar followed him while he looked around and saw some people looking at him with something he knew but can't remembered at all [i]Hm…this town look like is possessed some how…[/i] he though to himself. Several minutes later they arrives at the man house but before he go in he looks around if anyone is around or not then he walks inside "Come in" he said.

Darkscar came in what the man said then he sits down and says "So, what the story about it, can you tell me?" He looks at the man and sees that man look scared somehow.

The seaman start to talked "In begin 3 month ago when I were working at night on the ship, I saw something big under the ship and it follows us to this town…but no one saw what I saw it…" he grabs himself and shiver in fears. He looks at Darkscar and says "Please help us!"

Darkscar nods at him and walk out of the house suddenly groups of people standing right at front of the house and looked at Darkscar "Hello there? Why are you looking at me like that?" after he said they start to attack him with out reason. He saw something not right about them their eyes looked like mindless people, so he jumps up to the roof and look down at the seaman trying to go up, but then he hears a scream "Help!!!" the man who told him.

At the inn Tura sitting in there and wait for Darkscar to came inside "Where is he and why he took so long to come here?!" she really angry this time until she just realize that people looked at her all the time. [i]Where are they looking at me?[/i] she though to herself until something drops right at the table, she looks and see is a knife then the people start to attack her. She starts to transform to a wyvern and attacks every down and hope they knock out cold but then they gets up again. She realize now they are only mindless people been control by something, so she flies through the building.

Darkscar saw the people carried while they ran "Hay stop now!!" he shouted and hope they would stop none of them stopped at all. Several minutes of chasing them he lost track where are they until he spot Tura "Tura!! Over here!!" he waves at her.

Tura looked around then she spots Darkscar and a group of people heading to the cave [i]Darkscar they heading to the cave not far[/i] she talked inside Darkscar head and made a image appears inside him.

Darkscar sees it and says "Thank Tura!" then he start to runs again and heading to the cave. Suddenly the storm appears and the way to the cave block by sea water he can't go through only have to wait "Man…why had to be now!" then Tura land down right behind him. "Tura can you fly over there?" he asked her then she replies "Sorry, Darkscar the storms is to heavy to flied as this moment we have to wait until the storm gone."

Inside the cave the man looks around and sees the people he known they all circle around him, then something coming out of the water and is looks like a whale but it bigger then he known and it looking at him. "What are you going to do!" he shouted and trying to get lose from the string they tight him up, then the creatures open it mouth and the people picks him up and throw him into the beast mouth. "NO!!!!" He shouted in horror then he then monster closed it mouth few minutes later it spites the man out, then he start to gets up but his eyes it changes is black first later it changes to brown as normal "As you command master."

Outside the cave were still rained Darkscar and Tura stood there for 2-3 hours now "Tura…I know that you are angry about couple days and I'm really sorry about that" He said while his face showed that he is really sorry.

Tura looked at Darkscar and saw his face and known he is really sorry "OK, I forgive you now can we focus on to safe that man when the rain stop!" she said while looking at the storm.

Several hours later the storm pass away then the sun appears few minutes later the sea start to calm down. They both know now is time to go and help and find out what cost those mans. When they arrived inside the cave they only saw a dark cave hardly to see it inside. So they both look a dry wood to make a torch few minutes later they both got and Tura breathe fire then it more blighter then before, and they start to walks deep inside until they both stop.

"Tura do you had a feeling that we been watching?" he asked her she replies "Yeah, it's felt like something danger when we step inside that small room…" Darkscar wondered what she means a small room.

She point at the small hole but it behind the stones "Behind the big rock there're small caves to go in there" he said while looking around.

Several minutes later rubbles falling down from the wall they both looks directly and put the torch a little higher then they both looks up slowly suddenly they sees something moving around the cave ceiling. They both stand back to back and looked at each direction while they look around something came out of the dark.

"Please help me!" he said then he disappears inside the small cave but his voice still calling for help, so Darkscar run inside the cave after the man to help him. When Darkscar is inside but he doesn't saw the man, then he heard something came around him and very close.

Tura want to follows him but something come down and stop her right there before she can ran to Darkscar. She looks and she can't believe with her own eyes "Lizard-man!!!" she shouted to warn him but then another appears behind her and smack her right at the back head. She looks back before she falls down to the ground unconscious.

Darkscar heard that "Lizard-man!" he said when he turned around he saw Tura fell down. He start to runs out suddenly a lizard-man appears right at front of the cave and tries to knock him down. He blocks with his sword but another smack appears right at his back of his head and appears a man that been calling him to help.

Several hours later Darkscar wakes up and try to move but he been tight up and hang on the ceiling of the cave "Where are and what happen here?" he said while he still though he turns around and sees Tura still unconscious. "Tura!" he shouted to wake her up only he can heard is a murmured, he tried to turns around but it doesn't work.

Several minutes later something coming up from the water and looking at both of them. The lizard-man appears all around the pond of the water cave and humming then the creature start to open his mouth and sucking Tura into it mouth. One of the Lizard-man walking on the ceiling and start to slide the string then she fall directly into it mouth.

Darkscar yelled "NO!!!!!" then he been cut and falling down into the mouth few minutes later he open his eyes, and he only see darkness. "Tura!!!" he called but no answers at all then something appears right at him but it pass him away then another pass him again.

Meanwhile Tura start to wakes up and when she woke she only saw a darkness and empty place "Darkscar?!" She yelled for him but is the same like Dakrscar suddenly something appears but it coming slowly to her. She wait what it came to her few minutes later it appears is herself then it disappears into the darkness. She didn't believed to herself

Outside of the darkness place the creature smile and says "They will be my minion soon in couple hours." Then he starts to dive down and disappears.

Darkscar tried to kill the spirit but each time he do it make him start to felt weak "AAA!! Why I can't kill them!" he shouted and starts to give up until he heard someone is calling him.

"Darkscar don't give up if you give up you will be like those man" Jake appears while he said.

Tura start to give to then she heard Jake voice and appear right at front of her.

"Don't give and don't be scare if you scare or give up you all be like them" he said while point at something where they can't see, few minutes later it appears and a soul of the man and howling in pain and call for help. Jake says "If you give up you will like them forever and the world come to the end."

They both known now what they gonna do then they both says "Thank Jake!!" then Jake disappears. Darkscar and Tura start to make thing disappears with their mind and stop to fears what they fears suddenly everything is gone right at them then everything turn to white and it getting blighter then before.

The creature start to feels something is not right and it stomach growing bigger and bigger until it explode. They all came out of the creature and the seaman to all the lizard-man start to melt down slowly then everyone ran back to town.

Darkscar and Tura came out later and then the sun light hit right to their eyes when they came out, they both smiles and laugh.

At other dimension he appears at front of Jake and smack him "I know that you help them Jake!" he said with anger but then Jake body start to changes slowly. "Soon you will be Darkness and serve me" then he gone.

"Darkscar please stop them before it to late" he said.


End file.
